endlessreachfandomcom-20200215-history
Plumian
Plumians (Old Script: Tengu/Harpy) Plumians are a higher race class, they are birdlike people, they stand on two legs and some depending have arms and wings and some have only a wing arm hybrid, all with varying levels of flight. But they lived in the wilds of Atrum Pluma alongside the Merians, when the world was inherited by the Five Higher Races. The Plumians controlled the great forests of the large Continent, with the Merian's stretched between the waters and the great grassy plains and deserts. Plumians ate mainly a diet of insects and fish from the trees and the rivers. Their culture was one of individuality, intelligence and stealth. Plumians kept solemn company outside those most close to them. They traded precious metals and gems between themselves as commerce and economy, although most preferred to do all tasks themselves, rather than pay others to do it for them. Plumians themselves live within the large trees that make up their cities. Thousands of trees across a vast forest, each tree about 15 men wide at their widest berth. Transportation as well as class and social standing depended on how well physically and mentally, you were able to reach the highest and most unstable parts of the treecity. Of course those of purest blood and the ability to fly were granted the highest position, such as the Corvux Clan, black raven like Plumage, they also excelled at sound based magic. Plumians kept extensive amounts of human slaves, using them as mounts or beasts of burden, making them ferry up and down the large trees. Plumians navigated the magical energy from the earth that ran through the trees they called home and harnessed it into other forms to aid their everyday life. Magic was primal in Pluma, it was basic energy manipulation into the elements of, Wood, Fire, Water, Earth and Metal. And Plumians excelled at the Wood type magics as well as empowering their calls and shouts with magical energy. Those blessed with the song of Pluma found that their very words were able to affect the magic in the air and the earth. Plumanoids Plumanoid's are the human inhabitants of modern day Pluma. Plumanoids all share distinct features that allow for a slight racial difference from the other humanoid species. Plumanoids all have thick skinned hands and feet as well as sharp hard nails. They can have brightly coloured eyes, and sometimes they grow feathers from their scalp. Plumanoids are in fact the result of hundreds of years ago breeding amongst the humans and the Plumians, creating a brand new race of humans all slightly less human and more birdlike than the humans of the old world. Plumanoid culture is different to Plumian, firstly with the repurposed city, with it's systems of ropes and pulleys alongside bridges to allow ease of access to many people, the native Plumanoids with their nails and tough hands and feet can easily climb the city trees. Members of the Military are given a special Harness to aid in this. The ground was where the daily trading of food and commodities take place. The Corvinus family, humans with the blood of the Corvux clan in their blood, were the ruling family mainly due to their high output of high mage potential children. War Potentials Every now and then, a throwback in the genes of a Plumanoid is activated. And these manifest in one of three strands, In-Valids, Valids and War Children. In-valids; In-valids are those whose Plumian trait is superficial or redundant at best, these include having feathers instead of hair upon ones head. The second of these are called The Valids, the singers those who inherited the plumian affinity to affect the natural magics in the air with only their voice, they were trained to be leader's alongside the last class, The War Children. War Children War children were children who either inherited enough oddball or extremely niche mutations they were useful in a number of ways or someone with an extremely useful, powerful and pragmatic mutation, all the way from super focus eyes to being born with a set of wings from your back. The Hawks Eye The Hawks eye is an extremely powerful eye ability that appears within some of the Plumanoid populace. The Hawks eye focus energy to the eyes and allows them to see the flow of mana, telescopic, x-ray and microscopic vision. The Ravens Eye The Ravens eye is a Mutation of the Hawks eye that exists within the royal family of Pluma. It mainfests when a member of the Royal family manifests the ability of the Song of Pluma, the abilities of The song combine with the eye allowing for hypnotic and telepathic abilties. Category:Perodia